


I still would like the chance for us to say good bye

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "I can't loose you too", Aftermath, Day 3, Defeat, M/M, Photographs, banana fish au, written for haikyuuangstweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: was this a very bad banana fish ending rewrite with oisuga that nobody asked for? yesfor mood, please listen to 'survive said the prophet - red'
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	I still would like the chance for us to say good bye

**Author's Note:**

> was this a very bad banana fish ending rewrite with oisuga that nobody asked for? yes
> 
> for mood, please listen to 'survive said the prophet - red'

Oikawa was waiting at the airport.  _ He should be here… He should be here already. _

But the man he was waiting for didn’t show up. 

He sat there for long hours, until he was sure that the other wouldn’t come. He wouldn’t make him wait this much. 

He looked down at his hands, trying to stay calm and collected. But once he found that  _ photograph…  _

The tears rolled down on their own. 

_ “I can’t lose you too” _ he heard himself say in a muttered tone due to his sobbing. It felt weak and pathetic, the taste of his own tears are sour and salty – the taste of  _ defeat _ . 

He couldn’t even say goodbye. Their separation was quick and harsh and there were so many things that he still wanted to say to him and didn’t have the chance, nor would he have now. 

He didn’t know why the other hadn’t come, and he really didn’t want to speculate, as it would only hurt him more.

So, he just cried, until his tears ceased and dried off.

He stood up, and started his way out, leaving the picture of him and Sugawara on the bench.


End file.
